Crowned with Fire
by Kailanna
Summary: Five years after the Blight, Alistair and his warden Queen, have began a family but how will this effect Thadas and Ferelden, and what will a child of two great heroes grow to be? (Doesn't follow Bioware cannon) This is my first fan Fiction so reviews and critiques are welcome :)
1. The birth of an Heir

Redcliffe Castle- 9:35 Dragon

Bann Teagan Guerrin sat by the fireplace with his wife Leliana, his brother Eamon was in Denerim helping Alistair run Ferelden. The silence was comforting but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"My Lord, there is dwarf here to see you"

"Send him in" he replied

"Good to see you Teagan you old Blighter, and you to Leliana" Oghren called from the door, water dripping off his beard and warden armor, pooling around him like a pool of blood.

"Good to see you to Oghren" Leliana said rising from her chair to hug him.

"No time for that mushy stuff, Rosa is in labor and is asking for you" Oghren replied.

Worry filled Teagan as the carriage came around the front of the castle. He, his wife and Oghren all piled in and went as fast as the weather and road allowed. The rains fell harder than Teagan could ever remember. Leliana prayed as they traveled as Oghren drank from a flask. The long road ahead seemed even longer as a silence fell over the worried companions. Teagan couldn't blame them in the five years after the blight, Rosaline Cousland Theirin had lead the gray wardens to another victory against the Darkspawn, and returned to her duties as Queen. The years past as the public and the world waited to see if an heir would be born. , for three years the couple tried and tried, each time Rosaline lost the babe. Darkspawn taint they whispered or a curse from the maker. The nobles pushed their daughter's and sisters in Alistair's path in the hopes that he would leave Rosaline. The warden herself once confided in him after the loss of the third that maybe Alistair should for the good of Ferelden. She had changed in those four years, Teagan thought back to the first time he met Rosaline Cousland, her chestnut hair pulled back into a regal bun keeping her face clear except for two curled pieces that fell to the sides. Her face was heart shaped and her skin tanned slightly from many days in the sun, but the blush on her cheeks a natural pink that matched her full lips. She had her brother's dark eyes and his smile. Her armor did little to hide her full chest and curvy hips. The sword of the Cousland family and the shield bearing the crest of her lost family on her back, making her seem like the heroes of old . She had helped Redcliffe with her companions, his now wife attended the wounded and sang to the little ones, it was love at first sight even though her roots at first caused a stir, it soon died down. Later at the wedding of the hero and the king, Leliana and him where honored guests at the wedding, heroes in their own right. They stood with the wardens, an honor that he would never forget. Alistair was dressed in his royal attire and the new royal seal the hounds of the Theirin family, facing the Griffin of the Wardens all surrounded in the Cousland leaves in a cloth of red. The crown hard won and retained at on his head, a weight he still had not come to accept, but with Rosaline at his side Teagan was sure he would do well. Rosaline was walked by her brother in a gown of white her long hair down, looking happy and deeply in love. She had given the Arling of Amaranthine back to the Howe's after she left a few months ago. Nathanial Howe and his new wife where friends to the royals, an irony lost on no one, as if the rumors where true Nate had tried to kill Rosa. In the place of old hate a lasting peace, a welcome change to the years of war. As the crown was placed on her head Teagan saw the Queen she would be and joined happily as the people toasted to the king and queen. As the castle came into view a long line of carriages from across Thadas where awaiting the birth of an heir. The three rushed past the gathered rabble of clamoring nobles. Shale stood watch over the hall allowing only people who were wanted near the royal chambers. Entering the room Teagan looked around, Zevran sat in a window seat and Oghren sat beside him along with another Warden, Sigrun. Oghren had told them that Nathaniel's wife was ill after the birth of his second child as the traveled. Fergus sat in a chair liking tired and pained, his sister was all he had left of his parents. Alistair paced quickly as Zevran and Fergus attempted to calm him as cries of agony came from the bedchamber. Wynne opened the door and walked out to find Leliana and speak to the assembled group. "My dear girl, she has asked you to join Velanna and I" she said, "Alistair do sit down you are causing a hole to grow in the rug"

Leliana nodded and joined the mages at the queen's side. Alistair ran his calloused hands through his hair and sat in the nearest chair and pouted, the worry clearly showing on his face. Fergus placed his arm around the king and gave him advice.

"You know when my wife gave birth to Oren it was hours before he came into the world" He smiled sadly , "Rosaline took a day to come herself , I thought that I had many siblings but behold just one little wrinkled baby girl"

"Really, a whole day" Alistair asked looking hopeful and a little more reassured.

"Indeed in Antivia the longer the birth the stronger the babe or so they say" Zev said from his window seat. . A cry of pain came from the room beyond, the warden Velanna quickly walked by on a mission and returned with a bowl of water and blankets.

"I can't lose her" Alistair said standing up again.

"Now, Alistair our fearless leader will pull through" Zev said with encouragement.

"The last time Rosa nearly died and my son…" Alistair said softly.

Teagan nodded sadly in agreement, thinking back to the cold winter night almost a year ago exactly. The castle was bursting with joy at First Day, the snows had covered the markets below as the nobles of the Landsmeet feasted and danced. Alistair sat on his Throne with his wife and fellow Warden, Rosaline Cousland. The Queen looked as beautiful as she had when they first met in the Chantry five years ago. Her long brown hair pulled into its normal bun but allowing long ringlets of hair to fall down her back, her brown eyes and creamy skin standing out against the blue gown highlighted with the crests of both their houses and the griffin of the wardens, she wore which highlighted her large belly. She gently cradled her belly as she stood up and took her husband's hand.

"Friends my wife and I are honored to celebrate this start of a new year with you" he began, "and to celebrate the birth of our heir in the coming days."

The hopes and dreams of a nation rested on the small unborn babe, Teagan and Leliana agreed that it would lift the spirits of Rosa who felt she had failed. . He was brought back to attention when the Queen spoke, her strong but kind voice carried across the hall.

"My husband is to kind , but please continue and be merry " she said, her lips parting to reveal a winning smile that metaled even the hardest of heart including her Qunari companion Sten. She continued.

"Our home is always open and our hearts..." suddenly she stopped and cried out in pain.

Alistair called out for Wynne, his dearest friend. Hours later Teagan comforted the young king as he sat by his sleeping wife's figure. Wynne washed her hands as she spoke her voice wavering.

"Rosa is out of danger now, Dear boy" she began, "But your son was born dead, and I believe if Rosa was to do this again, it might kill her" she explained trailing off, her blue eyes filled with pity.

Rosa took it the hardest locking herself in her room for weeks. When she found she was with child again everyone worried, the court spoke in whispers and anything that might cause distress or cause the Queen to despair was kept from her. A loud cry from the next room brought him back to the present along with the loud cry of a baby. Alistair and Fergus both let out loud sighs of relief and Alistair shed a tear of joy. Leliana opened the door sweat clung to her face and made her hair stick to her head, her face bright and a smile. Velanna soon followed and allowed the men into the room. Alistair rushed in followed by Fergus and finally Teagan. The Queen pale as ever was propped up against large pillows, obviously weak from the labor. Alistair sat down next to his wife kissing her forehead and looking into her eyes with a deep love. Wynne entered from the next room holding a small, crying bundle wrapped in the blanket she had knitted for the babe. She placed the small bundle into Rosaline's arms.

"It's a little Princess" she said weary, but smiling proudly.

Teagan looked at the little Princess. She was pale like her mother with tuffs of dark brown hair, her eyes which would change with time as he knew, were a deep gray. She had her mother's face but her father's determined chin and the Theirin ears, large but they always grew into them. Teagan looked at Leliana her growing belly just starting to show, standing in the door smiling. Velanna teased the Queen and King by saying simply,

"And Howe said my ears where clownish" causing the room to break into laughter.

"When they tell the story of this night they will say she was quiet and peaceful" Leliana mused, "The Princess of Ferelden, the blood of heroes in her veins".

"What shall we call her?" Rosaline asked awed, her eyes filling with tears of joy.

Alistair's finger was wrapped in her tiny hands, and a smile uncontrollably growing on his face. The babe settled as all the company began to call out ideas.

"Perhaps Eleanor or Oriana" Fergus suggested, quietly.

Oghren and Sigrun offered a few Paragon names and Velanna said nothing.

"No, Avaline or another great hero" Leliana said.

"No, she must be called Rosaline after our fearless goddess" Zev suggested from the door behind Leliana.

Wynne suggested Eve; after all she was born in a great storm.

"It's up to you love" Alistair said looking at his wife.

"Kailanna Eleanor Cousland Theirin" she declared holding the babe close.

Teagan bowed to them all smiling,

"Welcome to Ferelden Princess Kailanna"

Lighting cracked in the sky as if a sign from the Maker that she was destined for greatness and little known to those gathered around the family that night she was. Teagan and Leliana left the room and to their rooms down the hall, the halls lit up with the birth being announced to Ferelden and the world. Rosaline sat by the window with her daughter in her arms. Alistair was in the council chambers below with Teagan and the other nobles of the Landsmeet. Kailanna began to cry her face, twisted into a look of discomfort. Her mother's mabari, Paws got up and looked at the tiny thing and put her head next to her mistress. "There, there little one" she spoke in hushed tones, rocking her back and humming a lullaby. Her daughter soon fell asleep and she wrapped her up in Wynne's blanket. The red yarn made the girl seem smaller and paler. Soon she would have to share her with all of Ferelden; all the expectations of the people fell to her week old daughter. The door opened to reveal her brother.

"Fergus please come in" she said happily

"Dearest sister, are you well?" he inquired

"I am better brother, tired but extremely happy" she said with a smile

Fergus looked at the sleeping baby girl in his sister's arms. To him she looked like Oren, and his eyes clouded, his betrothed was coming to Highever after the christening, but she would meet him in Denerim for it. She was a beauty and very smart he had been told and even offered to move he rooms to the guest quarters so he wouldn't have to visit the rooms where his family died. Rosaline looked at her brother and sadly sighed.

"I wish they were here to Fergus" a tear fell from her face, "they would be proud of us"

She closed her eyes and saw the last family dinner, her parents looking at each other lovingly after many years of marriage. Fergus held Oren on his lap as she laughed with Oriana, Oren fed Paws pieces of beef from his plate. Ser Gilmore and other men sat at the tables and enjoyed tales from the fair in town that week. Her father loved at her and smiled, and in her dreams he still called her his dearest girl, her mother still chided for not being ladylike and she caused Oriana to sigh as she promised to teach Oren to use a sword.

"I think so to Rosa" He replied.

Rosa smiled and looked up at her brother, they hadn't always got along Nate and him pushed her down in mud, pulled her hair and never let her play. When he married Oriana Rosa fit in a bit more neither her or Oriana had a sister and she helped Fergus become closer to her. When Oren was born Oriana ask Rosa to be his godmother, she accepted. Fergus was engaged again this time to the second daughter of an Arl. Her name was Bella; Rosa hoped that a wife and hopefully children would lift her brother's sprits and mend his broken heart.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rosa asked.

Fergus smiled and held his niece and for the first time in a long while he felt his heart open just a little. A week later Rosa dressed up in a gown of blue and gold and placed her crown upon her head, Alistair dressed to match. The little princess was wrapped in a gown of gold and a cloak of red matching the one her father and mother wore on their wedding day. The Grand cleric blessed her and the people of Denerim gave gifts. Their companion's, family and friends did so private after the long day. Arl Eamon gave them a cradle that held the now sleeping princess between Rosa and Alistair.

Wynne stepped up and gave Rosa a blanket of red of blue velvet embroidered with sliver roses and golden crowns.

"A princess should have a blanket made with love, I think of you both as my children and my friends" She said smiling.

'Thank you Wynne and we will always be in your debt and are ever thankful to you" Alistair said.

Wynne kissed the little girl on her head and sat down. Shale looked down at the babe and handed a finely made toy box carved with her parents adventures on the sides.

"This is what it and the other gray warden have made it is tiny, and squishy not at all like a golem" she said, "I hope the little warden will like it"

The other laughed at Shale's indifference but knew that the child would likely melt her heart. Zevran gave the princess a crown that she could wear until she got older as it could slide into a bigger size. Sten sent a pony with a note wishing them luck. Leliana and Teagan gave her a mabari to grow up with. Nate sent a set of daggers. Oghren and Sigrun sent a carriage. Fergus and Bella both arrived and to the surprise of everyone seemed to be getting along, they gave her gold jewels and Bella gave a doll. That night as Rosa and Alistair slept a dark figure entered the princess's nursery. Pale arms held the girl and whispered,

"You must be brave little one, your heart and soul must be strong" the voice paused, "My gift to you will be help and a protector, but you must wait little Princess"

Gently the arms put down the baby into her crib again and fled into the night. Kailanna began to cry and her father entered the room. He picked up the child he thought he would never have. He thought back to the day when he had to burn his son. The pyre was so tiny and his wife still too weak to leave their bed. Wynne stayed at her side, day and night and Leliana brushed her hair, sang to her, and told her stories. The night she found she was with child again, he went to the chantry and prayed. Now he was holding his baby girl. She gurgled and smiled at him, her little feet and hands moving. Rosaline stood in the door looking at her husband hold their little girl.

"Who's my dearest girl" he said

"I thought I was" Rosaline said.

"Well you, my Love, are mine but she is too" he said kissing her.

"She's ours" she said laughing.

They watched her sleep as the sun rose and the day began.


	2. The Dark Haired boy

Palace of Denerim 9:41 Dragon

Zevran sat in a tree above the gardens of the palace. The young Princess and her friends ran toward the pond. The princess had just turned six, and had grown to the spitting image of her mother long brown had cascaded down her back. She had her father's smile and his way of carrying himself. She was followed by Leliana and Teagan's, daughter Grace. Grace inherited her mother's red hair and fiery temper, but her father's way of calming others when needed. Fergus and Bella had a set of twins the year after Kailanna was born, Bella named them after his parents. Bryce and Eleanora Cousland where the light of their fathers life and had healed open wounds. Other nobles walked around the grounds moving out of the way of the young entourage.

"Kai, your running to fast" Grace protested.

"Yeah Kailanna wait up" Bryce called from the back of the group.

Zevran laughed as the princess lead them all to a place by the pond. A set of young noble boys played with boats nearby. Nathaniel Howe's eldest son Daniel played bothered by his sister, Rose. Daniel was two years older than the princess and his sister. Both had their father's hair but lucked in having the looks of their mother, Lady Nicole Howe. Howe had taken over the role of Warden Commander Ferelden. Oghren's daughter Jade was Rose's playmate back in Amaranthine. If what Zevran heard was true Nicole was expecting another baby. A splash caused him to look at all the children again.

"Danny you can't push the princess" Rose called out, pulling on his coat.

"She pushed my boat too far out" he replied.

"What will mother say, when the adults come?"

"Nothing" the princess replied, pulling him in too.

The children roared in laughter as soon the all were soaked and muddy. The rivalry between Kailanna and Daniel was soon forgotten as they played in the pond. All the adults watched the scene with interest. Zevran knew that what he had brought back from Orlais would change the life of the little princess whom he considered a niece, her mother and father where angry and confused on what to do. Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan where with them in the Landsmeet chambers along with Wynne and Leliana, discussing what they should do. The princess was so carefree that he dreaded what would come of this. Zevran jumped down from the tree causing the young children to run to him.

"Uncle Zevran, your back" the princess said.

"Indeed I am, little Thief"

"How was Orlais" Grace asked.

"You would love your mother's childhood home, Grace" he replied

"Why?" Grace asked.

"They have dresses of every color and masks for every house." He started, "The women have jewels everywhere, even their shoes."

"That sounds silly" Bryce said

"Indeed" his twin agreed.

"Doesn't that cut into their heels" Daniel asked

"Yes it does" Leliana replied.

Grace froze her dress ruined, hair down and new shoes ruined. Her mother looked at her and sighed.

"Grace Rowan Guerrin, you are a mess and Kailanna your parents want to see you right away"

Zevran looked at Leliana, years of traveling and working together allowed him to see the worry in her eyes. As he had feared the outlook of the meeting was grim. Leliana took her daughters hand and looked at Zevran.

"Zev, will you take Kailanna to see Alistair and Rosaline" she asked

"I will, Leliana, but will you return the other children to their parents" he asked

"Bryce, Eleanora, Daniel, Rose will you come with me?" she asked

"Yes Aunt Leli" the twins mumbled as they ran over.

Daniel and his sister bowed and felling into line behind the future Arlessa into the castle muddy and water leaving a trail that would show wherever they went. Zevran took the princesses hand, her small hand squeezing his. Zevran led her down the stone hall to the Landsmeet doors, the yelling could be heard down the hall.

"You both lied to me and the public about this" Eamon yelled.

"We were told it would not have an effect on us or Ferelden" Rosaline replied.

"It was our choice Eamon we made it together" Alistair replied calmly.

"I agree but as it does now affect Ferelden I suggest we agree on something" Teagan offered.

"This will over throw your rule Alistair….I told you this woman couldn't be trusted" Eamon yelled enraged.

Suddenly the yelling from beyond the door became undisguisable. Kailanna looked up at her uncle confused and worried spread across her young face. Her eyebrows furrowed and she began to bite on her lower lip. Her right foot began to tap, slow and steady, just like her mother. Zevran saw the long stone bench to the side of the door and sat the still damp Princess down.

"My little thief I will calm them down, your mother is a ball of fire when she's angry, No?"

"Uncle Zev, why are they so mad?" her large brown eyes meeting his.

"I will let your Mother and Father tell you, little thief" he said quickly slipping into the room and closing the large doors behind him. The large clock in the hall chimed as time passed slowly. The air cooled and the princess began to shiver. Suddenly a fur cape was wrapped around her shoulders. A dark haired boy looked at her and smiled, his black hair was everywhere like her father's when it wasn't cut, and his brown eyes gleamed with concern.

"Better?" he asked

"Much, thank you!"

"My names Drake Duncan… well last names don't matter, what's yours?" he asked

"Kailanna Eleanor Cousland Theirin, Crown Princess of Ferelden… it's nice to meet you Drake"

"Your highness" he replied bowing.

"Why are you here, Drake are you visiting for the summer?"

"No, I'm here to meet my father" he replied bashfully.

"Thank you, Kailanna"

"Please call me Kai, all my friends do"

"OK… Kai"

In no time at the mysterious boy and the Princess began to play in the hall. Drake taught the Princess a new game. Laughter could be heard from inside the Landsmeet chamber as the dust settled from the fight within. Rosaline red faced sat on her throne, breathing heavy. Her husband also was red pacing. Eamon stormed out the back door leaving Teagan and Zevran to deal with the truth no matter how difficult it was.

"Bring in my Daughter and ..."

"As you wish Alistair" Teagan said.

The doors opened and the two playmates where brought into the room. Alistair looked at his daughter, whom was growing to be the spitting image of his wife. Then to the boy, it was undeniable to him that in more ways than one, his and Morrigans son looked more like his mother than his father. His smile held her grin and the way he carried himself rang of Morrigans arrogance. Rosaline also saw the traces of Morrigans but saw that her daughter and her step-son had the same eyes and the spirit of their father.

"Kailanna, this is your half-brother…" her mother began, not knowing the boy's name.

"Drake Duncan Theirin, your Majesty" he answered.

Alistair and Rosaline looked at each other with awe; Morrigan never seemed one to care but giving him a name that meant so much to Alistair showed that maybe the kind person Rosa thought existed…did. Kailanna looked at her parents with confusion.

"My brother…" she said

"Yes, my girl his mother was out friend and she helped us a lot" He father explained

Drake looked at his younger sister and began to speak.

"My mother passed away and told me of my birth, I am sorry to all of you "his head hung low, "She never meant for this to be she told me that she wished she could keep her promise"

"Your mother was my friend, she helped in our need" Rosaline said standing up and walking over to the boy, "I will keep you in our house and raise you with your sister "

"What will we tell the people Your Majesties? That Alistair's bastard will be brought up with your heir" Eamon asked

"Eamon, Rosa and I must do the right thing"

"What will we even call him, his royal bastardness?"

"No, the Teyrnship of Gwaren is open still after Loghain and I give it to my son, although it will be ruled by Teagan as Reagent until he comes of age" Alistair said looking to his friend.

"I accept the responsibility, Alistair" Teagan said bowing.

Eamon looked furious but bowed out of the room, Kailanna and Drake looked at each other as he passed, both understanding that they would work together to protect the adults from the dangerous enemy they had made. Rosaline looked at Teagan then back to her husband.

"Who will we say he is? I don't want discord over the line of succession" she asked.

"The son of a man who saved your life during the blight?" Teagan suggested.

"Why not just be open about it" Zevran offered.

"I must agree with Zevran, my love"

"Alistair…if you think its best" Rosaline said softly.

Teagan took the children away to the royal chambers where the other children played.

"Kai… who is this boy?" Bryce asked

"This is my brother, Drake Duncan Theirin, Teryn of Gwaren" she said introducing him to the rest.

Leliana bowed with a smiled on her face, the outcome she had been hoping for came to be.

"Your grace" the rest replied in a chorus.

For the first time in a long time Drake smiled.


	3. The Way Things Where

Palace of Denerim 9:41 Dragon-

Drake lay in his new room, much larger and grander than the one room hut he had shared with his mother. He missed it the long nights of her tales of his father and of her friend the Hero of Ferelden. Days of collecting herbs and his mother teaching him to hide his gifts, he could do things that mages could do, but had n talent himself. Guilt began raise in his chest, he had lied. His thoughts drifted back to his mother the last time they spoke. His mother was desperately tossing things into his backpack.

"Mother, what's going on?"

"Tis not the time to question me, but to listen" she said grabbing his warmest things off the hooks by the door.

"Mother…"

"Listen to me Drake" she said getting on her knees to look her son in his eyes, "you will not understand but she has found us and you must go… I will not let her harm you."

"Who has found us mother?"

"You must go to the village and take a carriage to Val Royeaux, once there Zevran will take you to your father" she said seriously.

"What will happen to you mother?"

"I do not know, but you must tell your father and Rosaline I am dead"

"Mother, where are you going?" Drake asked the fear rising in his chest.

"I cannot say, but know I will always be with you little one… now go"

"But mother…"

"Go!"

Drake ran down the lane and didn't look back. Morrigan sat on the floor tear streaming down her face all alone in a small wooden hut. She never thought this day would come, but she knew what she did would save to only good thing she ever had done, even if he had be born of selfishness. Drake found his new bed to soft and large and soon found himself wandering in his new home, his bare feet making no noise on the cold floor as he explored the vast halls and rooms of the palace. He felt lost in his new environment; he had spent his years in the hills of Orlais not in large palaces like the nobles. Suddenly he heard voices coming down the blackened hall. Drake quickly hid behind a suit of armor.

"This is the last straw…. They must be stopped" a male voice whispered

"Putting a bastard on the throne, we could have ruled" a woman's whisper angrily replied.

Drake bumped into the armor, causing a loud crash. The two quickly fled back into the gloomy rooms of the palace as Alistair and Rosaline ran out in their nightclothes.

"Drake what are you doing out here?" Alistair asked

"Nothing I couldn't sleep and walked into this set of armor" he replied.

"He really is your son Alistair, walking into things waking up the whole camp…"Rosaline said with a smile.

"Hey the bat was swooping and swooping is bad… it's not my fault I walked into the pile of armor" he protested.

"Anyways why don't you go back to bed, Drake… I know it's hard to sleep in a new place but you look very tired" the Queen said taking his hand.

Alistair was shocked; Rosaline had taken the boy arriving as hard. She often said that she wasn't sure if they had made the right decision, maybe she should have died for the nation. Alistair had disagreed; he knew he wouldn't have been a good king without her. Their five year reign had been relatively peaceful, until now, this would cause strain not only in their marriage but in the kingdom. The wardens hadn't been told about the baby now questions would be raised from everyone. Alistair watched as Rosa tucked Drake into his bed. His memories of Kailanna first years, her first steps, her first word he had missed all of that with his son. He swore to himself he would be there for the rest.

"Goodnight Drake" he said from the door, as Rosa stood up.

"Goodnight…Father" a small reply before his eyes closed and he faked sleep.

Rosaline and Alistair climbed back into their bed, her head lying gently on his chest. Her long brown hair fell in long ringlets which he played with as he did all those nights at camp. His wife slept comfortably her breath a soft steady rhythm. Alistair felt his eyes getting heavy, and drifted off to sleep. Kailanna tip toed past her parent's room, she couldn't sleep. She was plagued by nightmares, Wynne has given her sleeping potions but it did little to help, she dreamed of Darkspawn. The laughter of the dark and twisted beings made grown men pause, she didn't fear the laughter anymore. She feared the dark whispers the most. She soon found her way to her new brother's room and knocked slightly, pushing the door open.

"Drake… are you awake?" she whispered.

"I am" he replied sitting up, "What is it"

"I cannot sleep; there are monsters in my dreams"

"Come here little sister"

Kailanna climb up next to him, her blanket dragging along the floor. Drake looked at her; even though they had just met he cared for his little sister and would protect her and help her in whatever way he could. He wished he had his mother's magic, she could soothe her to sleep, he would do his best.

"What if I told you a story?" He asked.

"Yes please" she replied.

He told her the tales his mother had told him, of the adventures he had heard from Zevran as he brought him across the Waking Sea. He princess eyes fluttered and she fell asleep. Drake tired from the journey finally felt comfortable enough in his room to sleep. The next morning a scream woke Alistair, it was his wife's. He jumped from the bed to follow the sound. Rosa line kept crying. Teagan and Zevran both ran from the other end of the hall, Teagan's nightcap falling from his head as he stopped.

"What is it, Rosaline?" he asked.

"Kailanna is gone from her bed, she's gone" her voice faltered in fear and agony.

"We will find her" Zevran replied, running down the hall opening door after door.

The whole castle was awoken and everyone from the chamber maids to the visiting nobles searched. Alistair felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest when he came to Drakes room and opened the door. His daughter was safe and sound sleeping peacefully, her hand holding her brothers. Rosaline found him standing there, smiling.

"Did you find her?"

"She is sleeping" he said

"Thank the Maker" she said crying, "I thought we had lost her"

The sniffling woke Drake; he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw his father and Rosaline standing in the door. In the early sun light his hair had lighted to a dark brown making the sleeping Kailanna look like a twin.

"Father … Your Majesty is everything alright" he asked.

"Yes, Drake we just couldn't find Kailanna... We were looking for her" Alistair replied.

"Oh she couldn't sleep and I told her stories" he said.

The Princess woke up her hand still holding on to her brother's hand. She smiled at her parents.

"Good morning Mother, Father I'm sorry I scared you" she said sleepily.

"Come with me Pup" her mother insisted.

Kailanna did but gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before running to her mother. Rosaline looked at her stepson and smiled slightly. She thought to herself that if her son had lived, he would look like Drake. Her daughter didn't know about Duncan, he didn't live long enough for even Alistair to hold him. She wanted to try again, Wynne had warned her that after Kailanna another baby could kill her, but she longed to hold another living babe of her own. Bella and Leliana had let her be there for them during the deliveries of their own children. Nicole had even wrote her to tell her of that she was expecting another, she was glad for Nathaniel , he had grown to be a great Commander of the Gray and one of her closest friends. A tug on the sleeve of her robe brought her out of he own thoughts. Her daughter looked up at her puzzled.

"Mama your making a thinking face… are you mad?"

"No Pup, I'm just tired"

The queen was more tired than she would car to admit, but another long day awaited and the intro of her new stepson to the court. For now she was happy and content and she meant to keep it that way.


End file.
